CSI The Problems of Love
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: A DPxCSI x-over. Gil and his team must solve a case of a dead teenage girl by the name of Paulina Sanchaz and see why she was killed. Does it involve her classmates Carrie and Danny? Rated M for character death, sex themes, and language. DxC R


**_CSI_**: _The Problems of Love_

A DPxCSI x-over. Gil and his team must solve a case of a dead teenage girl by the name of Paulina Sanchaz and see why she was killed. Does it involve her classmates Carrie and Danny? **Rated M for character death, sex themes, and language. **my first DP and CSI x-over. I thought of this story and decided to write it.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or CSI. I only own my OC Carrie and her mom Lauren. the DP characters will be 15 in here, at least for the teens. and Amity Park is close to Las Vegas for the CSI team to investigate. please enjoy and read and review.

* * *

_**ONE**_

The lights.

They showed how bright the city was. It was night time in the city of Amity Park which was not too far from Las Vegas.

Inside the hallways of Casper High, was a couple. They were making out like no tomorrow.

Her hands went through his black raven hair and down his back.

His hands held her waist and went through her long straight golden brown hair.

Their lips mashed against each other in a frenzy to taste one another.

She pushed him against the lockers and leaned up to kiss him even more. She licked his lips with her tongue as if teasing him. He smiled shyly while she smirked.

They kissed some more as their hands went all over each other trying to feel the right places when the girl stopped.

"Carrie? What's wrong?" the teenage boy asked as he placed his right hand behind her neck and had her golden brown eyes look in his icy blue eyes.

She shook her head as she said in sarcasm, "I want to stop…" pause before she rolled her eyes before saying softly, "Danny…it'd might be better if we did this…a little more…private?"

"But we're the only ones in this school at night…who's going to see us?" Danny pointed out as he placed his forehead against hers.

Carrie giggled, "I didn't mean someone seeing us…I meant…maybe we can do this…in the showers…you know?" She chuckled slightly as Danny's cheeks bloomed with slight red color.

"You mean?"

Carrie giggled again as she placed one of her hands on the edge of his jeans and tugged at them outwards. Danny can feel the bulge in his pants get bigger and felt like his baggy pants were already too tight. She leaned against his hard muscle chest and purred in his right ear feeling the black strands brush against her lips.

"Only…if you are ready…"

Danny smirked down at her as he put his arm behind her waist so low; his hand grazed the back of her butt making her shiver. In one swift movement, she was in his arms with her long slender legs dangling.

"Considered it done, baby…" Danny teased as he carried his girlfriend down the hallway while Carrie giggled more and placed her arms around her boyfriend's neck and started to kiss it, feeling the warm soft skin against her pink colored lips.

Once they were in the girl's locker room showers, Danny set Carrie back on the tile floor and he began to kiss her neck; his lips bit slightly at her soft skin, kissing the in the right places that made her moan in pleasure. He moved away the sleeveless pink shirt's small sleeve the covered only about half of her shoulder and started to kiss there.

Carrie grabbed for his the rim of his shirt and started to tug it up. She raised it up and used her other hand to feel the back of Danny. She moaned again when Danny licked her collarbone and turned her eyes to the floor when she gasped in fright at the sight.

Danny noticed her gasp and stopped kissing her, "Carrie?"

"Danny!" Carrie pointed behind her boyfriend and he turned; he too gasped in shock to see the body of a girl with curly black hair about their age on the floor in a pool of blood.

"We better call 911!" Danny gasped as he took out his cell phone and dialed.

* * *

_Much later…_

A man with gray hair, almost an expressionless look on his face, dark blue eyes, wearing comfortable dark blue clothing came walking out of his car. His name was Gil Grissom. He walked up to a over middle aged man with an almost bald head, chunky on the side, and wearing police business suit. He was Captain Jim Brass.

"What do we have?" Gil asked as Brass walked beside him.

"Long story short. Two teens, over there," He pointed to Danny and Carrie who were talking to a few police officers about what happened, "Were having an all out session of making out…they were about to go all the way when they found…the body of a dead girl near them. Both freaked out, called 911 and…you showed up."

Gil frowned as they walked inside Casper High. He immeditally went to the girl's locker room and saw the body of the dead girl. He put on his gloves as Brass stood well back.

Gil took notice of the whole scene and realized the body wasn't moved at all, however, "Did either teen touch the body?"

"No, both swore they never did…" Brass sighed as he folded his arms, "But I have a reason to believe they know this girl…"

Gil continued to get his equpiment out before he said without looking up, "What makes you say that?"

"They say the girl's name is Paulina Sanchaz. A classmate they knew for awhile…and according the girl named Caroline Francess…she was on the populer list," Brass explained as Gil put in a thermoter in Paulina's mouth to take how her tempature was. He saw it was only 85 degrees.

He glanced up at Brass who stared, "Well…they are our first suspects…this girl was only alive just a mere 30 minutes ago…"

* * *

**_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_** in: _The Problems of Love_

Starring-

**William Petersen** as CSI Level 3 Gil Grissom

**Marg Helgenberger** as CSI Level 3 Catherine Willows

**Gary Dourdan** as CSI Level 2 Warrick Brown

**Jorja Fox** as CSI Level 3 Sara Sidle

**George Eads** as CSI Level 3 Nick Stokes

**Robert David Hall** as Dr. Al Robbins

**Eric Szmanda** as DNA Tech. Greg Sanders

And **Paul Guilfoyle** as Captain Jim Brass

Also Starring-

**David Kaufman** as Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom

**Eva Mendes** as Caroline "Carrie" Francess/Carrie Angel

**Colleen O'Shaughnessey** as Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton

**Rob Paulsen** as Jack Fenton

**Kath Soucie** as Maddie Fenton

**Susanne Blakeslee** as Lauren Francess

**Rickey D'Shon Collins** as Tucker Foley

**Grey DeLisle** as Samantha "Sam" Manson, Star

**Ron Perlman** as Mr. Lancer

**Maria Canals** as Paulina Sanchez

**S. Scott Bullock** as Dash Baxter

Story by Chrissy-San

* * *

End of Part 1. Just what will happen next? I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. you WILL be surprised on how things will turn out. and yeah...I think some of them were a bit OOC. also...if any of have any ideas on what else to put in this story, by all means, do so. :D thanks!


End file.
